I am not my Father's Son
by Smilingbomb
Summary: Two boys, both trapped within the stereotypes placed on them by their father's, find solace in one another. Albus Severus  Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Am Not My Father's Son

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Two boys who are trapped within the stereotypes their own fathers produced find solace in one another. Multi-chapter.

**Pairings: **Albus Severus X Scorpius

**Author Notes: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. And, eh, I hope you enjoy this story. Anyone who is reading this that is hesitant of reading slash; please, look beyond that and find a story about two boy's coming of age.

**Chapter 1**

_**Finding The Room **_

It all began with desire. Albus Severus was tired of those _stares. _Everyone constantly expected something special out of him; after all he was _the _Harry Potter's son. But, as the year continued to progress the public was nothing short of disappointed at his lack of talent. Albus was an average student in every meaning of the word. While some students excelled at their charms; Albus was content with his feather barely floating an inch. Though, regardless of this, there was a strange sense of insecurity that lingered. In letters to his mother the young boy carefully avoided the subject of his studies and preferred to talk about all the 'fun new things' at Hogwarts. A normal boy would bring up friends, but, in an almost strange act of shyness, Albus had only bothered to really talk to a few of his classmates.

This sad life was about to change.

"Albus Severus!" moaned the Charms teacher who gave a disgruntled sigh at a burnt feather that rested before the boy. Shrugging slightly and letting a smile cross her face, she added, with a light, playful laugh, "Show us some of your Father's spirit!"

This was a small, tic-tac sized comment that should have gone ignored. But, upon hearing it, Albus was infuriated. He spent the rest of class thinking over it; wondering why he had to be born under such a well known name. Why did he, such a normal, boring boy, have to be a Potter? Was it some sick fate the gods took amusement in placing him under? Shaking his head of such horrid thoughts, heavy and slow footsteps headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

That was one of the few things the boy could be joyful for. He was absolutely terrified of ending up in Slytherin and, to his relief; the hat had listened to him and put him in the house of the brave. Though, there was one distinct problem with the house placement and it was that the boy wasn't as brave as what would be expected of him. Albus felt that he could never defeat the Dark Lord like his father had. There was a feeling of disappointment that filled the boy when he thought of other's expectations.

Simply put, he was not what people desired. Albus had no choice but walk in the shadows of a pre-destined legacy. The only thing that the boy wanted, at the moment was someone to talk to. His siblings were out of the question; they would just laugh and tease him while his parents would just reassure him with half-hearted cheers to 'just be himself.' And, in all reality, Albus wanted to be himself…but the world's hope didn't seem aligned to that wish. That was when, on his way to the commons, he noticed a small, wooden door. A frown filled the brown-haired boy's features. This door…it was never noticed before. Almost hesitantly he opened it to be greeted with an almost empty room save for a small chair next to an opening in the wall. Besides that the room had an almost dreary feel. The walls were made of dark brick, aged with time.

Curiosity drove Albus forward. Taking small strides toward the opening in the wall, which was a small hole with barely a circumference of one inch, he saw it was a small mirror and only saw his own reflection. Such a thing was a shame. He mumbled to himself with childish ease, "I guess this is just a very silly room."

"What was that?"

The hole had answered him. Innocent eyes widened at the discovery. "Who are you?" He said almost accusingly at the hole in the wall.

The voice answered. It was then that Albus began to take notice of the sound of the voice. The way it spoke, it was filled with anxiety, but each word seemed to be carefully thought out, "Are you…on the other side of this wall?"

The question was simple enough, but it still confused Harry Potter's son. Albus frowned, "Well, I'd assume that much." His face was now formed into a childish frown; lips jutting out.

"I've read about this place," the boy on the other side spoke up with sudden confidence in his intelligence, "it's supposed to be a place where you can get whatever you want. I…don't want a brick wall."

An eyebrow was raised on Albus' part. He couldn't quite understand the situation, "I wanted someone to talk to…" Quickly hands shot up to cover his mouth. Boys didn't talk like that.

Instead of receiving scorn from the other side, the intelligent voice added, "You too, eh?"

Any defenses Albus had set up fell. He let himself question what he was curious about.

"_What do you mean?" _


	2. The Confession

**Title: **I Am Not My Father's Son

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Two boys who are trapped within the stereotypes their own fathers produced find solace in one another. Multi-chapter.

**Pairings: **Albus Severus X Scorpius

**Author Notes: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. And, eh, I hope you enjoy this story. Anyone who is reading this that is hesitant of reading slash; please, look beyond that and find a story about two boy's coming of age. Yeah. Reviews are awesome. : D

**Chapter Two**

_**A Confession**_

Though Scorpius' voice gave off a pseudo-aura of confidence, the boy had small beads of sweat dripping down his back neck. This boy, on the other side of the wall, would talk to him. Could it be possible that this would be the answer to his problems? Might this stranger listen patiently to all his problems? With certain hesitation; the blonde bit his bottom lip nervously before speaking up. Though, when his voice resonated throughout the hallways, it sounded distinctly secure and clear, "Well, you obviously have _some _problem. Why don't you say what it is?"

Albus' ears perked up at the sound of the voice, noting a strange drawl that seemed to hold onto each of his words. The naïve boy quickly forgot all logic and tripped over his words for he was extremely uneasy at the other's certainty. A yearning for self-confidence filled Albus, but he left such thoughts for another time. "Um," the words were an octave higher than Albus' usually voice, "you, see. I…I can't do it."

"Do what?" The voice was brash, but only enough to cover the curiosity that filled Scorpius.

"Ah, well, you see, my Dad. He…did a lot of stuff involved with fighting Voldemort. And, well, you see, people seem to think I'm going to be like him or something."

Eyes widened at Albus' simple phrase.

_Voldemort. _

The blonde shuddered at the thought of his father. Everyone knew of his reputation, that Draco Malfloy had been notorious for his involvement with the dark arts. As an immediate, defensive response, the youngest Malfloy thought of whom the other could be.

One of the Potter children?

Weasley children?

Longbottom?

Scorpius coughed, and gave a charming laugh as he attempted to reassure himself. How could this strange boy have any idea of his identity? And, even more so, the other seemed almost stupid. Even if he was given clues, it's not as if the other could have even the faintest idea of his identity. "Well," he said, carefully choosing his words for he still wanted to give good advice to this boy, "I think you should prove them wrong. Don't bend to their will."

"It's not that easy!" Albus quickly shot back, "How would you feel if everyone compared you to…" he groaned a bit, "Well, you see, I hate these expectations. I'm not good at magic. I might as well be a Squib."

Such passion came as a surprise. Scorpius expected the stupid boy to simply agree but, rather, he was defensive of his problem and gave no sign of desiring to hide his lack of self assurance. "Well, you need to be sure of yourself! Even if you're not! Hold your head high…even when it seems impossible." Sensitivity was not the boy's strong point. He was never one to cut corners with his words which was one of the few, if any, good traits he had picked up from his father.

A silence followed.

"Hey, are you still there?"

A stifled, "Yeah," followed, "I…you're right. I shouldn't care. But…you just don't understand."

Pale hands massaged Malfloy's temples as he chuckled to himself. Did this person really think they were the only person in the world with problems? Was he so blatantly ignorant?

"What's so funny?" came a sharp response.

"You don't know much about the world, do you?" The tone had returned to Scorpius' typical, condescending style, "People at this school expect me to act like my father. But do I? _No._ I ignore everything they say. It helps me get along excellently."

Another silence was presented. At this point, Scorpius had decided that such a lack of noise signaled that the other was thinking. Even if such a thing wouldn't help his cause much.

"Whose your dad?"

"How about I leave that to another time?" The response was intelligent and quick. The stranger was delving to deeply into his life and, with quite frankness, Scorpius wasn't ready to let go of such a piece of information. What if the boy had a hate for his father and decided to leave the confession because of it? Scorpius wouldn't let his last name curse him as such.

Giving up quickly was something Albus was accustomed to. Not wanting to force the boy on the other side to confess anything, he sighed, "Yeah, I have to go anyways. Maybe…I'll talk to you again." The dark-haired boy was surprised at the sudden surge of nervousness he got as he asked the question. It was almost as if he was proposing a date, though, with certain fright, he reassured himself that it couldn't be so.

Before Albus could hear a reply or, even worse, a rejection, he sped out of the Room of Requirement; hoping to reach the commons before anyone could see him.

"Of course!" Scorpius replied, assuming the other hadn't run out, "Should we plan a meeting?"

Naturally, such an inquiry met no reply. Cursing silently at himself, for not replying quickly enough, Scorpius was quick to leave the room also. As he reached the door, he turned around, if only for a moment, to stare at the wall. He was comforted by it, somehow. Being able to talk to someone anonymously was strangely soothing. There was no reason to worry about bias or hate.

Life was going to get better.

With a new, true, confidence, Scorpius marched out of the room with a grin.

**A/N: **_**Loving it? I hope y'all are. nn. Chapter three…soon to come…maybe? **_


End file.
